Tale
Class 1a The city of Tale is located at the centre of an ancient forest and the people live in mushroom-like houses that are made of fruit and magical glass. The city deals with a lot of trade, exporting several goods used by other cities across Shan Shui. The city is located in a taiga terrain, which is usually cold, but using the magical warming trees the resident of the city can keep warm. Information Government Type Elective Monarchy Terrain Type Taiga - cold, snowforests. Unique Characteristics Smart Watch The engineers of Tale have invented a kind of smart watch that allows people to easily communicate through their watches. These watches are very popular and sold throughout Tale and other cities that trade with Tale. Magical Wood, Fruit & Glass The city produces a lot of magical goods including wood, fruit and glass. The wood is used because it can float. This is then sold or traded to the floating city of Mystic Falls, which uses the wood to create flying ships and boats for their transport. The glass has a magical aura that allows for it to aid in temperature control. The fruit is also magical and will allow anyone that eats the fruit to gain magical powers for a limited amount of time. After the effect wears off they would need to eat another fruit. Warming Trees/Wood As well as the magical trees that allow for flotation, Tale has trees that has magical wood that will produce a warming effect. This warming effect is mild, but a lot of the wood will create heat. These trees are found throughout the city, warming up the residents of Tale, but some of the wood is sold and traded to other parts of the world. Description Appearance The buildings of Tale are created in a mushroom shape. The stalk is made of fruit-like substance, while the dome is created with the magical glass that Tale workers can make. However the magical glass allows only for one-way viewing, meaning those on the inside can see out but those on the outside cannot see in. Layout The city is located in huge clearing in the middle of an ancient forest, so every side of the city is surrounded by the old trees. Magical beings live in the forest surrounding the city, but most of the population live in the clearing. Infrastructure Transportation The residents of the city travel by using dimensional doors that are located frequently throughout the city. They can pass from one door to the next in an instant. Power/Water The city gets its water from a river within the forest, which is then pumped to the city through pipes. The city's power mostly comes from the magical warming wood, which contains so much magical energy that each piece of wood can provide a lot of energy for the city. People Edit Leaders/Rulers TBA Residents * Shin Ang * Alfred Smith * Yi Ming * Ling Yun * Lily * Lucrezia Apple * Lively Candy * Suzie Wong * Ru Hua * Ben * Abbie Griffin * Leo * Ruby Zhou Location * Fantastic Hot Spring Hotel * Glass Villa * Post Office * A small shop * Rose Apple Castle * Really Restaurant * The Library * Rock Hotel * The Elite University * T bar * Dual Hospital * Amazing shop Category:City Page Category:Location Page